


A Very Good Dinner

by asoulofstars



Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [6]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Congrats to them for actually waiting like six months into their relationship, Date Night, F/M, First Time, It's their first time with each other, Sex, neither of them are virgins still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: After Shawn learns some things about being a *gentleman*, he takes Riona out on a nice date. It presses some buttons for her.
Relationships: Shawn Spencer/Original Female Character(s), Shawn Spencer/Riona Gallagher
Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028376
Kudos: 3





	A Very Good Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after "Chivalry Isn't Dead, But Someone Is". It's pretty much the only time Riona'll make the first move.

“Riona, are you free tonight?” Shawn leaned on her desk.

“Are you asking if I’m free for a date?” she asked, beaming. He always made her smile, but after his brief brush with being poisoned, she was glad to see that he was back to his old self.

Shawn kissed her nose. “Mmhmm. A good date. A get dressed up kind of date.”

Riona’s eyes sparkled. “How dressed up?” It was a valid and needed question. She had a general wardrobe of blouses, skirts, and dresses, and then she had some _fancier_ clothes.

Shawn tilted his head. “Classier than a prom night, but I won’t be in a tuxedo.”

Riona nodded. That she could work with. She was also questioning if Shawn even _owned_ a tuxedo, given that she had never seen him out of jeans, and even a nicer button up shirt and jacket was something that she had very few memories of. She was very eager to see what he had in store for tonight, and she could only imagine what it would be like to see him in something other than jeans.

“I’ll swing by your place with my dad’s truck around six.” He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, and Riona melted.

Riona couldn’t help the smile that lingered as he left. She was excited about having a night out. She enjoyed their nights in, which more often than not were spent up on her roof, but this whole thing required forethought and planning, and it made her feel special to know that Shawn had put in that time and effort. There were butterflies in her stomach, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to focus for the rest of the night.

~*~

Promptly at six, Shawn’s knock rapped against her door. She opened it up, and Shawn’s eyes went wide. She flushed, but her eyes raked over him. His hair was combed; he was wearing a suit. No tie, but that just made her want to pop every single button his shirt more. It was the slacks, really. She couldn’t remember ever seeing him wear something that wasn’t jeans. He also had a bouquet of purple carnations in his hand, and Riona felt the pink creep up her neck.

"Funny that you use a flower for spontaneity for a date you put a lot of thought into," she mused.

He grinned. "Spontaneity and impulsiveness is all me. So, while dinner did take some planning, who knows where the rest of the night will go?"

She took the flowers from him and put them in a vase before turning back to him, raking her eyes over him once more. He was just _gorgeous_.

“Shall we?” he asked, offering her his arm.

“We shall,” she replied. “Watch the house, Kit-Cat!” Riona called to Freyja as she let Shawn lead her out the door.

~*~

The dinner was great. Shawn had taken the time to get them in at this really great Italian place, and her love of lasagna knew no bounds. The atmosphere was nice, and they just ate and talked and forgot about the rest of the world. But the suit. The suit was driving her crazy. She was ravenous, and not for food. Part of her wondered if he could tell. He kept tilting his head ever-so-slightly at her, as if questioning her about something. But whether he could tell or not, it didn’t really matter, because all that was necessary was that she kept herself together until they got back to her place.

They finally got the bill, and Riona wrapped her arm around his as they walked back to his dad’s truck. She was a little sad the dressing up meant that they couldn’t take his motorcycle, as she really enjoyed the way she got to hold him. But Shawn took her hand as they got in the car, and she played with his fingers.

They got back to her place, and she was practically vibrating. They walked in the door, and she locked it up, and then she turned to Shawn and shoved him up against the wall. Shawn moaned, and Riona kissed him hard. She shoved the suit jacket down his arms, and she started popping buttons on his shirt.

Shawn’s hands roamed up and down her back, and then she felt the zipper slide down her back. She whined into his mouth, and Shawn pulled back slightly, and his lips moved to her jaw.

“I knew you were getting worked up, but I didn’t realize you were _this_ worked up,” he said.

Riona just kissed him hard in response. He picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom, and he laid her out on the bed. Riona whined as he pulled away from her, but then she heard a _mreow_ , and Shawn was scooping Freyja up and out of the room and shutting the bedroom door. He practically dived back into the bed, and Riona shoved his shirt down his arms.

She wasn't surprised when he focused on her chest, considering that he's always been very interested in her boobs, and she knew he had to have figured out how sensitive she was with the amount of times she's let out an accidental moan when he would nose at her while they were cuddling. He nipped at her skin, and he rubbed his thumbs over the sides of her breasts. She could feel that _need_ in her nipples, and she scratched at him to try and get him where she wanted him. He hummed and kissed his way down, getting closer to her nipples. She gasped when one of his thumbs flicked at one nipple and his mouth closed over her other one, and he gave it a tug with his teeth.

" _Fuck_ ," she moaned. 

~*~

She dipped her head and pressed kisses to his chest, humming softly as his fingers stroked her spine.

“So, I have to ask. Was it the date, or was it the suit?” Shawn paused his movements.

“The suit. You look _really_ good in a suit.” She rested her chin on his chest, grinning up at him.

“Mmm.” He kissed her. “So, what happens if I wear a tuxedo?”

“Do not tempt me, Shawn Spencer.” Riona nipped at him. That would only result in her _immediately_ jumping him.

Shawn grinned, and his fingers found her chin. She moaned happily against his lips, and Shawn rolled her onto her back. Riona whined, and his lips trailed down her skin. She twined her fingers through his hair.

“ _Shawn_.”

He just pulled her thighs apart and settled between them, kissing at both thighs before taking his tongue elsewhere.


End file.
